The development in wireless communication technology currently indicates increasing use of new and different regions of the frequency spectrum for new applications and systems. In particular if techniques used for already used spectrum are utilised in new spectrum, there may arise issues limiting their efficiencies, which may be related to physical characteristics (e.g., different absorption in different frequency ranges), and/or to different regulations, e.g. for unlicensed spectrum in comparison to licensed spectrum. Such issue may require adapted approaches, e.g. for transmitting. However, such approaches should not overly deviate from proven and widely implemented approaches, in particular in the context of well-established standards, e.g. 3GPP LTE and similar.